


Door

by Zen_06



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen_06/pseuds/Zen_06
Summary: Perhaps if time could stop..
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Door

**Author's Note:**

> Oomf requested she wanna read angst.. So here you go! :D
> 
> Twitter Account: @beanzencows

The smell of coffee permeates in the small room where two girls were sitting at. One was reading up on the notes for the upcoming college exams while the other started to doze off within the ambient surroundings. 

Looking over to the girl’s expression, Jungeun shifted her legs and had her upper body lay on the body of the older girl. Grabbing the girl’s flannel, she used it to cover her lower half and went ahead snoozing. 

“Plop..”

An arm ended up on the chest of the older girl after some shifting here and there. Flustered, Jinsoul looked up from the papers and saw how the owl is sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to wake the girl up, she put her notes aside and held the girl close to her. As her eyes flicker to those of the other party, she was reminded of the past yet again. Sighing, her mouth curled at the edge involuntarily while staring at the fair skin of the owl. 

Hours passed and the older girl was starting to feel numb and sleepy as well. Perhaps the longing of the past was catching up to her that some thoughts went past her mind.

“Wonder why it seems that I’m holding onto you so closely.. Perhaps this might be the—” Jinsoul’s thoughts were cut off halfway when the doorbell was heard. 

She saw how fast the younger girl got up from her lap and dashed towards the door to welcome the guest. The moment the stranger’s face was revealed, her heart sank a little. 

“Haseul unnie! How was your interview today?” Jungeun smiled brightly at the other woman and was greeted back by an equally warm answer. 

“I got the job, honey.” The bobbed-hair girl then pulled the owl close to her and kissed her forehead. The two then snuggled for a while in front of the blue-betta as she eyed one particular girl. Feeling as though the atmosphere had gotten awkward, the bespectacled woman held the hands of the younger girl and thanked her same-age friend. 

“I’ll treat you to a meal as thanks. What would you like?” The now-employed smiled at the woman. 

“Anything will do. It’s an honour for me to take care of your girlfriend, in the least.” Jinsoul had to force out a laugh from her stitched heart. 

“Don’t be too humble. I’ll call you up this weekend since I’m free till my work week from next month onwards.” Haseul stood out of the door and took her wet umbrella from the ground. She then waved goodbye to her friend and headed out with the owl with her by her side. 

Waving at the now empty air, Jinsoul collected herself as she remained still behind the main door. The object that separates her and the other woman. The object that denies her the reality she so wanted to dream for. 

“Perhaps you’re right.. I shouldn’t have been so humble. If not Jungeun would still be mine.. Well, I guess this might be the last time we would be together.” She looked at the well-hidden photograph of her and the owl still together from the past in one of the shelves. 

A lone tear rolled down along the cheeks of the blue-betta as she mindlessly walked back to her couch, picking up the papers from before.


End file.
